Beyblade Metal Masters
by AnimeFan215
Summary: With Tsubasa's little brother Bruce and along with their friends they embark on journeys some people wish they could go on. OC X Hikaru OC X Many other people. Rated M for mature


**Hey everyone who lives on Earth! I'm animefan215 and this is my Beyblade fan fiction I got an idea of, now I'll give you a heads up I don't know how long this story will last, but I do know that it will be a great story. So sit back, relax, and read on!**

In the Dark Nebula Headquarters sat a 14 year old boy named Bruce Otori, Tsubasa Otori's little brother. Right now he was in Tsubasa's and his room watching TV watching one of the battle tournaments that were taking place thinking to himself. It was then that his only friend besides Tsubasa, Yu came in the room.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" Yu asked while sitting in one of the chairs facing him.

"Eh nothing really, just thinking to myself I guess." Bruce said while putting his head on his hand

"About what?" Yu asked with curiosity in his voice

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Okay?" Bruce spoke with a serious face

"Alright."

"Well I was walking through the halls when I was passing Ryuuga's room and overheard His and Doji's conversation…."

(Flashback)

_Bruce was walking through the halls when he heard a conversation between Doji and Ryuuga. He walked forward and listened through the crack of the door._

"_So did Tsubasa, Bruce, or Yu figure out what I'm going to do to them yet?" Ryuuga asked with an evil aura radiating of him_

"_Nope, Lord Ryuuga you have nothing to worry about as all three of them have no clue that we are going to feed their power to L-Drago from their beyblades and destroy them for good." Doji said with maliciousness_

"_Good tell them in two hours I want them to come to the battle arena and have a little practice match." Ryuuga said as he chuckled evilly_

"_Okay Lord Ryuuga I will tell them." Doji said as he chuckled himself while walking towards the door_

_It was at that moment that Bruce took off sprinting to Tsubasa's and his room beating Doji there easily and waited. In only a couple of minutes he soon heard Doji's footsteps coming from down the hallway towards his room._

"_Hello Bruce, in two hours Lord Ryuuga wants you and everyone else to come to the battle arena in order for a practice match."_

"_Oh ok Mr. Doji, I'll tell everyone for you if you want me to." Bruce asked_

"_I will take you up on that offer, good day Bruce." Doji said before leaving_

_(Flashback end)_

"And that's what I'm thinking about… I think I know what to do.." Bruce said as he stood up of his bed, Yu standing up too.

"What are you gonna do?" Yu asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna go alone. Tell my brother to stay away from here and you too. If he asks about me tell him I left already." Bruce said as he started walking to the battle arena.

"No! I'll tell Tsubasa to leave, but I won't leave you I can help with the battle. We'll double team him!" Yu stated with confidence as he walked next to Bruce.

"Okay."

Five Minutes Later

"Okay Tsubasa left. Now we can start against Ryuuga." Yu said as he came back from telling Tsubasa.

"Alright lets head down to the battle arena." Bruce said as he started a light jog down the hallway. Yu following him.

"Ah, I see you two are here. Where's Tsubasa?" Ryuuga asked with curiosity

Bruce growled before saying " He's not here to be fed to L-Drago, he left."

"Eh, oh well. One less person for L-Drago." Ryuuga said as he readied his bey. Same with Bruce and his red and orange bey called Kyuubi, and Yu readied his green and yellow bey Libra.

"3,2,1.… Let it rip!" They all said as they released their beys.

"Let's do this Yu!" Bruce said as he told Kyuubi to start away from L-Drago having it dodging all of Ryuuga's attacks, While Libra was attacking L-Drago.

"Okay Yu let's do our special move!" Bruce said to Yu as he nodded in agreement. Together, they shouted "Special Move: Crimson Blade Shockwave!" Their beys lit up Bruce's glowing red and Yu's glowing green as they both shot out a red and green blade, that hit L-Drago and caused a shockwave to occur.

"Nice move, but L-Drago won't be affected by that." Ryuuga said as he then noticed that they had put a scratch on L-Drago. "Oh no you didn't." Ryuuga said as he then shouted at L-Drago to use a special beam attack that was heading straight for Yu. Bruce noticed and when Yu looked over it went in slow motion.

He saw the beam coming at him and closed his eyes expecting to feel pain but didn't feel anything. When Yu opened his eyes, he nearly started crying. Bruce was on the ground arm bleeding and covered in scratches, breathing heavily. "Bruce!"

Looking over at Yu he told him "Yu. I need you to use that flash move that Libra knows."

Nodding his head he stood up and muttered something before Libra started glowing and then they both vanished in a flash of green light.

**I don't want any flames on this story okay, only good positive things I don't want someone screaming at me for spelling errors or anything else like that. Bye!**


End file.
